tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Esther2108
Sure, you can add at the spot where she gets eliminated. ---- Sorry, forgot to sign my name.--TotalDramaFan90 22:33, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah You can edit where it says After Episode 2 . Here's the link http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Beach_Redemption%27s_Playa_De_Losers! TotalDramaFan90 05:42, March 19, 2012 (UTC) http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_Black_%26_White:_The_Series http://tdicamps.wikia.com/index.php?title=Total_Mr_Men_Show_Action http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Super_Smash_Bros._Edition_3:_World_Tour Feel free to Join, Esther - from liam is great Re: TDS Well, I have seen that type a lot, but sounds cool. You could be my co-host if you want. I also started a different camp, too, which is called Drama Diva!. We might have to come up with a more creative title though. And with all the drama at my school, it's not gonna be hard with challenges. There's only room for [[User_talk:Redoalien|'one' Nanomech here, and that's m-]] *gets squished* 19:31, March 31, 2012 (UTC) sorry Hi Esther, you asked me to tell Natedog something, well i havn't been able to talk to him! I am really sorry. I hope you dont get voted ou!!!! From Henzzy Sad that you got voted off! :( i really wamted you to win!!!! Good luck in my camp, Total Drama five facts! Henzzy Drama Diva Pre-chat Yeah I was planning on it. I just haven't yet since there are only six players currently. There's only room for [[User_talk:Redoalien|'one' Nanomech here, and that's m-]] *gets squished* 23:03, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Just your Oc. *Extreme* Yes. --TotalDramaFan90 05:47, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Meet me on the chat: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 23:13, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Meet me on the chat again please: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 00:08, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't know how and I don't know what that is. *Extreme* Any? Hey, Esther, do you any cool camps that I could read/be in? That would be great. I would also like to be in any camp of yours or one that you are in. XD Thanks. There's only room for [[User_talk:Redoalien|'one' Nanomech here, and that's m-]] *gets squished* 18:36, April 9, 2012 (UTC) NEXT CHALLENGE :D I got your message and you will not be eliminated. Just inform me what day you will get back, plz. If you're around the challenge starts at 8:00 EST, 5:00 PSRT, 4:00 CST CodyDuncanFan97 03:22, April 13, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Are you going to be here for the challenge in Wrath? CodyDuncanFan97 02:51, April 14, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Please come to the chat: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 22:19, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Please come to the chat Esther. Please: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 22:13, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Could you try this link: http://totaldramaspongeboy.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Survivor321 22:16, April 16, 2012 (UTC) The Challenge Hi, so, you said you had a problem with the challenge, right? Well, all you have to do is write ten lines. Ex: Gwen: *runs* That is one line. You need ten of those, but you can't do this: Ex: Gwen: *runs* Gwen: *runs more* You have to write a line every other charcater, you can use Izzy, (advantage) Ex: Gwen: *runs* Izzy: *runs* Gwen: *runs* However, you need three obstacles. It can be a yeti, baby seal, or slippery slope. Ex: Gwen: *slips on slope and hangs on edge* Izzy: *helps Gwen* That is one obstacle done! When your character reaches ten lines then you can put this: Ex: Gwen: EXIT CAVECICLE. (The challenge won't end until two more days, but the second part will be up tomorrow. Besides, it's not an elimination episode, :{D! CodyDuncanFan97 00:02, April 18, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 You're in Danger! Esther! Es! Whatever you prefer! You/Courtney are in danger of being the first person eliminated in Drama Diva!. I know you probably didn't even know the challenges had started yet, but please check on it and then vote. (for Gwen and Court) You are currently l losing in the votes so far with 4/6 of them. Remember not to vote for Justin or Owen since they won. No freakin' way! 21:37, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. No teams have been picked yet. They are decided but they aren't official in the game yet. Plus they would both be on the same team anyway. And I'll make note of your absence. :) No freakin' way! 22:04, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Problem Hi Esther2108, I am just letting you know that you can only have an excused absence once, but only if you lose a challenge. If Gwen loses again, then i can't do anything about it. However, if Izzy loses then she if safe. I'm just letting you know. CodyDuncanFan97 03:40, April 20, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Yo! Dra challenge going on! Would you like to climb the Eiffel Tower? :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 21:12, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Wherever you are, it starts in an hour. CodyDuncanFan97 23:31, April 27, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Correct me Can you please correct me if I'm wrong on Wrath. A website told me that its seventeen hour difference, or was it fifteen? I'm just confused! Oh, and it's time to vote! CodyDuncanFan97 04:33, April 30, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Hey Anne Maria and I want to vote out Alejandro can you vote with us?-phyneo Yes, it does! CodyDuncanFan97 Hey it's me again... please vote for Tyler... This is a succesful camp... the final three should be filled with people who are active in this camp... not the ones who begged to be on this show like blazehead did... so please... vote for Tyler...-phyneo Okay, Esther it's all up to you. You're vote decides whether Scott or Tyler goes home. Think carefully. Alejandro has made the final three along with you, so choose wisely, Anna Maria, has already been eliminated and Alejandro used and immunity idol that Scott gave him! It's either Scott or Tyler. Choose wisely. CodyDuncanFan97 01:23, May 4, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Hey Esther just wanted to tell you that the next challenge for Contestant Trivia is up! :) TotalDramaFan90 05:27, May 4, 2012 (UTC) First of all... Congrats on making it to the Final 2 with me in WoW. By to get straight to the point... we gotta vote of Liam in Contestant Trivia! He gets immunity in the next episode cause he won this mini challenge... so we gotta get him out now... besides he cheated and changed my anser to his! Please?-Phyneo Dude-ette, please meet me on the chat: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?&cb=9302 Survivor321 01:03, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Please Hi Esther can you please host Total Drama Contestant Trivia for me please because I'll be gone for a couple of weeks. Please. Thank you :) TJ is the name 21:42, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, the challenge for episode 10 is to describe the contestant's sleepwear. The rest you can choose. Thanks again. :) TJ is the name 00:19, May 17, 2012 (UTC) By the way, the users will have 4 more days to complete the challenge or until there all done. also, since your the host for now, you don't have to do the challenge. Thanks again! :) TJ is the name 18:14, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Sure I would like to be in an alliance with you! I think we should aslo have Liam (flamethrower) in the alliance! Me reasoning is that he is a strong player and can be helpfull! I will ask him! I think we should vote out Blazehead. He was a major threat at the first season... I think Liam is in the alliance... he hasn't responeded yet...-Phyneo Hi Esther just came to say please dont forget to vote in Contestant Trivia! :) TJ is the name 21:45, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Esther don't forget about the challenge in Contestant Trivia! There will also be a double elimination so try your hardest! :) TJ is the name 23:45, May 26, 2012 (UTC) F Vs F Hello!!!!!!!! just here to tell you that total drama fans Vs Favourites has started!!!!!!!!!!!!!! good luck and try your best!!!! Henzzy Thanks!!!!!! ill try have fun in the storm! xD Henzzy thanks Esther. that means a lot. you were really cool as Gwen :) - Blaze hey Esther, Blaze here. your friend Eros wants you to come on chat now. - Blaze ok, if you make the final 3 in five facts ill leave the challenge open untill you get back, and with fans vs faves it wont matter becasue there is no way you will get voted out. Thanks for telling me to! you can't win unless you try! 07:45, July 3, 2012 (UTC) You debuted in Total Drama: Trivia Game Show --Zannabanna 23:57, July 8, 2012 (UTC) WINNER hi esther, congratualtions you have won Five Facts! CONGRATZZZZ you can't win unless you try! 10:22, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Five Facts 2 Hi, just lettinh you know that five facts has started thatnks for signing up. Henzzy PLZ PARTICIPATE ! Hi ^^ plz Partecipate in My Camp : Total Drama Cruise 11:27, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- By Markery Total Drama Cruise Please do the first challenge of Total Drama Cruise 17:28, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Would you like to sign up for my new camp? Survivor 5C: Australia Please (Ashgraham2 (talk) 05:46, January 15, 2013 (UTC))